Don't Yell Too Loud
by MuzicDemun
Summary: (LOL I is gonna types normal in dis summary ) Well, after Splendid and Toothy get together, what do they do when Toothy wants to 'have fun? Well, let's just say Toothy's neighbors don't like the noise. Please review, and if you want you can leave flames ! I do not mind.


_Hi mah childrenz~~~~~! Sorri haven' been updatin'! Jus' beenz dealin' wit' somes non-senses~~~~~! LOL. Wellz, dis stori iz fer you guyz whoes enjoyz mah storis. You sees~~~~~ I iz havin' bad authorz troublez wit' mah otha SplendidXToothy stori [sigh]. Pluz, they does getz to-getha + Splendid learnz to controls hiz powerz afta da stori ^^~~~~~! Soooo, I made smut. ENJOYZ~~~~~! I do not own Happy Tree Friends, nor do I own Toothy, Splendid, or any otha Tree Friends mentioned. I make no profit from dis neither [giggle]~~~~~!_

Flying through the cold night air was Splendid, the blue flying-squirrel. The superhero was carrying another animal in his arms, keeping a slow enough flight so they wouldn't get too cold from the wind. This animal was Toothy, a cheerful, bucktoothed purple beaver. The only reason the beaver wasn't looking at the stars, or the clouds, the moon, or even at the small buildings under them was because he was sleeping peacefully(whiches shockz meh 'cuz likes whoes sleeps dat high ups in da air?).

Flying slower and sinking slowly to the ground, the hero shook the beaver lightly(hiz power iz stills strongs). Toothy stirred for a moment before opening his bright, yet sleepy, amethyst eyes. As quickly as they opened they closed when he yawned loudly.

"Aw, so cute," Splendid said. The beaver imediately clamped his mouth shut. His buckteeth hitting his bottom lip made him gasp in pain. "Gah! I'm sorry Toothy, I did not mean for you to do that."

"Ish ohkay," the words were muffled by Toothy's paw covering his mouth. Deciding to be sweet, Splendid kissed Toothy's forehead. The beaver blushed, making his purple fur and freckles darken. He shyly looked away from the hero holding him.

"Okay, we're at your house," the blue squirrel says after landing. Toothy then jumped out of Splendid's arms. The blushing beaver just couldn't help always feeling flustered under his lover's gaze(dat's rights they has gone dat far).

"Bye-bye Splendid, I'll see you tomorrow!" Toothy cheerfully said. Before he could turn around, Splendid grabbed his wrist.

"Can I come in with you? Please, Toothy," Splendid asked sweetly. Toothy, being shocked from the sweetness, nodded quickly. The two Tree Friends headed towards the purple beaver's house in silence. Happy silence of course.

"Wow, Toothy I like what you did with your house," Splendid said flying around Toothy's house. The houses walls were repainted to a different shade of purple, and the furniture was moved around. Plus, Toothy had aquired a couple of new items and pictures thanks to Splendid.

"Oh, thanks Splendid. That means a lot coming from you," Toothy said looking at Splendid from his couch. The supersquirrel, tired of flying, decided to sit down. Sitting next to his mate seemed fine. Toothy blushed upon the contact of their fur, and scooted closer thanks to his mind's vivid thoughts. Splendid, not very shocked, looked over to his boyfriend(I has beens dyin' to uses dat word in dis) and smiled. Having been in a relationship with Toothy he understood that the other Tree Friend was rather "playful"(if yous catches mah drift).

"Penny for your thoughts?" The curious superhero asked(evens though I no sees et as a ques-tion). Toothy opened his eyes and looked up at Splendid. He softly pressed his heart-nose to Splendid's. Smiling, Splendid kissed Toothy. The kiss lasted for only a small moment before they both pulled away.

"Splendid. Do you think we can have some fun?" Toothy asked, acting excited all of a sudden.

"Sure, I could use some fun," Splendid answered holding the beaver close. Little did Toothy know, Splendid has been constantly dealing with Splendont's complaining about them not battling. So, a little fun time with Toothy could help the superhero out. A lot. "Altough, you might want to keep your voice down a little. I'm pretty sure one or two of your neighbors heard from last time," the blue squirrel explained quickly to purple beaver.

Toothy nodded and crossed his heart with one his fingers(remembers they has fingers on their paws 3). Splendid nodded again. Carefully, so his strength wouldn't kill Toothy, the hero lowered the beaver onto his back(althoughs hiz beaver-tail waz rights behind him soes he laids on his tail 0w0). Splendid went down to kiss Toothy again. Toothy happily returned it by lifting his head up to Splendid's. The two kept their lip-lock longer than last time, trying to enjoy every second.

Splendid, enjoying this a little too much, didn't notice Toothys tounge asking for entry. Splendid gladly gave Toothy entry. Yet, Splendid was never actually sure how Toothy french-kissed with his buckteeth in the way.

The beaver under Splendid was pressing his tounge against Splendid's. He caught the message and pushed back. This triggered a small noise from Toothy.

After what seemed like several minutes(prob' onli 1-2 min. mah guess) they pulled apart. The purple Tree Friend was gasping for air, while the blue one smiled(P.s. in dis stori I gaves Splendid super-lungs, meanin' he cans holdz hiz breathe four a longs time).

"How _pant _longer are you _pant _going to stare at me?" Toothy asked, all of a sudden shy. Glorious red eyes stared down into bright amethyst-colored ones. Cute purple paws pulled Splendid's mask off. Splendid laughed.

"Well, I could stop. But... You would have to do something for me."(Splendid)

"...Like what?"(Toothy)

"You got me excited. I just want some more attention-" the supersquirrel grinded his hips into Toothy's "-down there." The purple beaver shivered under him. "I-I'd like that too," Toothy gasped when Splendid did it again. Splendid was very good with self-control(unlikes Splendont LOL), and was even better at hiding his enjoyment. He liked putting Toothy first. Or, he liked driving Toothy to edge over and over again.

"S-Splendid _gasp_ pl-please!" Toothy squirmed underneath the hero. Splendid, wanting to mess with Toothy longer, pinned Toothy's wrists with one paw and pushed the beaver's chest down, keeping Toothy in place. Slowly Splendid lowered his head down to Toothy's. Face to face. "Please what~?" Splendid asked mischievously and calmly. Oh, the fun. Once again, Toothy writhered underneath his lover, trying to do something instead of say something.

There was a difference. Toothy wasn't good at talking during these situations. Splendid didn't believe him though. He loved to hear Toothy talk. Including at this moment.

"I do not care whether you beg or ask-" Splendid leaned in closer, nearly scaring Toothy out of his fur, "-I just want an answer~." Splendid always did this at least once during their little 'fun time'. Toothy gulped, knowing he wouldn't get out of this unless he did what Splendid asked. "p-please..."

"Please what?"(Splendid)

"St-stop t-teasing... I n-need you-" the beaver gasped again when Splendid rubbed against him harder. "Louder~," Splendid said, as if they were talking about the weather. Toothy lost it.

"Please Splendid! I _need _you now!" Toothy bursted out. The comment shocked both of them. Splendid smiled sweetly, "Of course." Splendid quickly bit softly at Toothy's neck, searching for a soft spot, while his paw(whiches waz ons Toothy's chest) moved down to start taking off Toothy's favorite overalls. The beaver moaned once the squirrel on top of him found his soft spot. The supersquirrel used the distraction to start taking off buttons of the overalls.

He used a little too much force, accidentally pulling it off. "Whoops..."

"Wh-what d-do you mean?" Toothy asked. Splendid shook his head, meaning nothing. The beaver didn't believe that, but he let it slide because he'd find out anyways. Splendid continued biting on that spot he found earlier, while _carefully _taking off the other button(he didn' pulls dat one off 3). _That went easier than I thought... _Splendid thought. Toothy was actually really playful and hard to keep still._ This is going to be fun~._

"Let's see how long you can be quiet," Splendid looked Toothy dead in the eye, "and if stay quiet until I say so, I'll give you a treat~. You fail, you do what I say." Toothy nodded shyly. Splendid began to take off Toothy's overalls. Toothy, being bashful for the moment, looked away avoiding the scene.

Once the overalls finally came off, Splendid eyed the shirt. "Ahem, Toothy. The shirt," Splendid tugged the end. This left the beaver to a confused end. _Does he want me to take it off myself?!_ The thought crossed his mind quickly. The purple Tree Friend rapidly shook his head. "Alright then~," Splendid easily said, about to fly off the couch. Toothy realized this and grabbed Splendid. _Wait... When did he let go of my wrists?_

"Something wrong Toothy~?" Toothy blushed and let go, reaching for his own shirt. Smirking, Splendid sat back down. What felt like minutes, Toothy finally took his shirt off. The blue Tree Friend chuckled and asked, "was that so hard?" _Yes!_ Toothy thought throwing a fit in his head. The beaver suddenly held back some sort of noise when his boyfriend(LOL used dat word agains +w+) nibbled(LOL) on his chest. It started getting harder to hold back the noises when Splendid went lower, and his paw went to pinch his nipple.

Splendid smirked when he saw Toothy like this. Going back to his own chosen task, he bit on Toothy's hip. Toothy slapped a paw on his mouth, hitting his gapped buck teeth. _Ow..._ The sting in his mouth went away when Splendid started pulling down his underwear(nots boxers dat wat Splendid wears~~~~~). The beaver jumped back so he could look at Splendid.

"What?" Splendid asked truelly confused. The beaver pointed to Splendid. Mainly at his pants(since he noes wears a shirt). "You could have said, er, nevermind," Splendid said while pulling down his pants, he forgot about the deal he made with Toothy. Splendid left his boxers on and crawled back over to Toothy. Suddenly, the beaver jumped Splendid. The strength Toothy had wouldn't usually knock the hero down, but Splendid saw it coming and went along with it. _This will be interesting..._

In a short moment Toothy moved down to Splendid's last clothing(necklace doesn' counts) and slowly took it off, probably to annoy Splendid. It worked. In the end, Toothy pulled them off and innocently looked at Splendid. He giggled after seeing Splendid's annoyed expression. Next, just as innocent, he gripped(nots grabbed, _gripped_) Splendid's member and licked the tip. Shivers blasted through the hero's spine.

This is where Toothy could get his sweet little revenge. He licked the length while he moved his paw. Letting out a shaky moan, Splendid let his back arch off the couch. Toothy watched patiently, even to point where slowed down, so Splendid would beg for _him _to continue. Oh, sweet revenge.

"T-Toothy," Splendid whispered. The beaver couldn't miss his own name, so he looked up to see Splendid staring at him. The lust was no where near unnoticeable in the hero's eyes. When the cute little beaver looked closer at Splendid, he finally realized how powerless he was right now. The sight made Toothy blush adly, his heart jump, and made him feel happy and slightly guiltly. Only slightly. "P-please Toothy..."

A quick nod later and the beaver deep-throated him. A loud groan came from Splendid, the wetness and warmth around him was one thing, Toothy's teeth was another. It created a powerful pleasure, but both knew they had to be careful(noes duh). After waiting patiently, Toothy started to bob his head and stroke whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"G-gahhhh... _moan _Toothy! ahhh-" words couldn't come out correctly, except for Toothy's name. It was barely five minutes before Splendid pulled Toothy off of him. "_pant _Y-you were _pant _havin' f-fun _pant_... weren't y-you?" The dazed hero finally finished his sentence. The childish Tree Friend simply nodded.

"T-tell you what... You can talk now, okay?" The only answer Splendid got was a deep kiss. Great answer. The supersquirrel got a solid hold on Toothy, and flew to his room. "Splendid, I still have my underwear on," the shy beaver mumbled._ Not for long~ _Splendid thought, finally reaching his boyfriend's room(HA! I use dat word agains! I izes a genius 3). Splendid put Toothy and himself on the bed. "Ready?" A nod followed after the squirrel's question.

Only in a few seconds Splendid removed Toothy's underwear. The beaver knew this moment well too much. Splendid would eye him for a moment, ask a certain question he never forgot, and start. Lost in his thoughts, Toothy almost missed the question: "Will you promise to tell me if I hurt you?" The beaver looked up seeing red eyes. The eyes was still holding up all that lust he saw merely minutes ago. Toothy crossed his heart. Splendid smiled. The smile sent a pleasent shiver down his spine right down to his leather tail.

Splendid positioned himself and slowly entered himself. Pain was the first feeling Toothy felt. It always was. This part made Splendid feel guilty, even though they did this way more than once. Deeper and deeper Splendid went, but couldn't find that bundle of nerves to help his lover. That is until Toothy's back jolted up and he hissed out a moan. Splendid pulled out and hit that spot again, making Toothy repeat his pleasured feelings.

"Sp-Sple-Gah! P...p_moan_please!... De-deep-ahh!" Toothy nearly shouted. Splendid happily followed the order. He grabbed Toothy's hips and slammed all of his member into him. Pleasure erupted through both of them. Loud moans filled the air, startling some sort of bird outside. Splendid forced himself to stay still, trying to let Toothy get adjusted. Toothy, on the other hand, was having none of that.

Toothy wrapped his legs around Splendid and grinded into him. The hero nearly lost control right then and there, but he got the hint. He grabbed Toothy's hips tighter, pulled out only leaving the tip, and thrusted back in. The pleasure blocked out any pain, and made Toothy scream. Splendid kissed the beaver, trying to make sure his neighbors didn't hear(LOL w). The pattern continued making Toothy shiver constantly.

In a rush, Toothy tried to grab onto something. Something was Splendid. Claws accidentally dug into the squirrel's shoulders. Splendid, being a supersquirrel(duhhhhhhh) couldn't feel the slight stab. What he _could _feel was the warmth surrounding him. Splendid started quickening his pace, making their kiss sloppy. Soon enough, the two broke for air. Well, Toothy broke for mouthfuls of air. However, Toothy couldn't hide his loud yells.

Splendid hit a spot inside Toothy, making him scream louder. Splendid gave up on trying to keep him quiet. Too much work. Besides he liked to hear Toothy. Suddenly, Toothy flipped them both over when Splendid wasn't paying attention. The squirrel was about to ask why when Toothy slammed himself down on Splendid's member again. Toothy loved doing this.

Toothy continued to bounce up and down on top of Splendid. Splendid wanted to at least help. Shakingly, he grabbed Toothy's member. The beaver on top yelped. Splendid matched each bounce Toothy made. It was driving the beaver crazy.

"Gah!... Spl-_pant_-Splen... s-_moan_-so... cl-closeeee!" Toothy screamed again when Splendid hit that special spot. Splendid managed to sit up, having Toothy still in his lap riding him. He lowered to Toothy's eye level and whispered, "together... okay?" Toothy nodded franticly. The pleasure was rising too fast to keep up with, almost making it painful. Toothy yelled again and saw white when he came hard into Splendid's paw. Splendid followed soon after, feeling Toothy clench around him.

Sweat covered their bodies, drenching their fur. Panting was the only noise the Tree Friends heard.

"Love you Toothy," Splendid said already catching his breath. Toothy tried to say the same but yawned loudly. Splendid laughed. "Time for sleep~," the hero said covering them with the blanket. Toothy seemed to pass out instantly. Splendid sighed, feeling bad because he would have to leave Toothy before he even woke up.

"I love you too," Toothy whispered. The sentence shocked Splendid. Amethyst eyes stared lovingly at Splendid. The hero chuckled and hugged Toothy softly. "My throat and hips hurt," Toothy spoke again. _Whoops..._ Splendid thought feeling guilty.

**Tomorrow morning**

Loud knocking rudely woke a sleeping Toothy up. The beaver tried to get up, and felt a bad pain in his hips and butt. His fur easily hid the bruises Splendid accidentally made. Oh well. Toothy ignored the pain and stumbled over to closet to get dressed. A simple yellow and blue T-Shirt and comfortable shorts was his choice. After painful walking, Toothy made it to his door! And opened it.

"What happened?!" A scared Cuddles asked, suddenly in Toothy's face.

"What are you talking about?"(Toothy)

"Your neighbors heard you yelling your head off last night!" Cuddles yelled back, seriously worried about his friend. Toothy backed away with a slight limp in his step. The yellow rabbit noticed. "Splendid was here wasn't he?" Annoyance rang like the loudest bell. A nervous laugh was his answer.

**With Splendont...**

"Where the fucking hell is that faggot?" Splendont asked no one. He looked around and saw a blue blue. "About damn time!" Splendont yelled at Splendid. Splendid shrugged and just floated in the air tired.

"Where's you mask?" Splendont asked, truely confused.

"Hm?" Splendid half yawned. He felt his face. "Gah! I left it at Toothy's!" Splendont shook his head. Sometimes he wished Splendid would just forget about Toothy. It really messed with their battling. While Splendid was complaining about his lost mask, Splendont charged at Splendid. _I'm so going to win this battle!_


End file.
